Lady Claire
Name: The Lady Claire "Ramirez" Apparent Age: 24 '''(30) '''Seeming: '''Beast '''Kith: '''Swimmer Skin '''Court: '''Summer (Monarch) '''Clarity: 8 Wyrd: 6 Mask: '''Claire's mask is that of a very attractive latino woman. She has delicate features, a cascade of dark hair, and a light complexion. Some features of her seeming have begun to bleed through the mask, her hair occasionally reflecting unusual colors, resembling exotic aquarium fish. Most interesting though are her eyes, which are a deep crushing blue like the ocean reflecting the sun. Though Claire is actually in her early 30's, she still appears to be a early twenty something. '''Mien: '''In her true form Claire remains striking and attractive, but her aquatic nature is now obvious to all. Her ears rise into high spined fins and her hair, though it still lays upon her head like hair, is actually composed of long streaming fins, something like one would see on a lion fish though streaked with the myriad of colors one would see in a tropical aquarium. Vibrantly colored markings scrawl down her cheeks in twin lines and her entire body sports soft supple scales, to compliment her webbed digits. Interestingly her intensly blue eyes remain identical in both her mask and her mien. Her summer mantle is intense and extends for yards around her, those in her presence feel a sensation that can only be described as the feeling of the last few minutes of the very last day of school, an air laden with the promises of freedom and summer. '''Role: Lady Claire is the undisputed Queen of Summer. History: '''Claire began her career in summer as a Infantry woman under the previous Summer King, his illuminated majesty Kyle Searly. She served under the kings banner in the War of Weeping Eyes, and fought to defend him as a member of the Kings guard as he lay dying. Desperation ran high as they fought to buy time for aid that would never reach their liege. When Searly breathed his last, Claire rallied the demoralized Kingsguard and led the final suicidal charge into the maw of the Hag's forces, driving them back onto the Oakland Bridge long enough for the sorcerers of Autumn and Winter to reconvene and deal a horrifying blow to the suprised forces. When she returned to her Freehold proper, Claire found that the Crown of Summer sat upon her brow. To the assembled host of Summer she humbly requested that a more worthy soul take the token of rulership from her, the response she received was a sea of bowed heads as her entire court kneeled before her. Claire was coronated in an official ceremony the following Summer, she was 20 years old. Claire is warm hearted, tolerant, and honorable, her rule being categorized by a combination of compassion and justice. Under her guidance Summer's bonfires of wrath were reshaped into carefully maintained simmering coals. She also did away with the military ranks and divisions so dearly loved by Searly in exchange for the more traditional original system of knighthood established by the Courts initial founder. Claire has proven herself time and again to be both a clever strategist and gifted leader to her court. Claire is also entirely aware of her weaknesses, disliking liecraft and having little innate ability to play the intricate games of high political intrigue she established the Order of Indian Summer (diplomats in so many words) to be her emissaries. Inspired by the power of the Sorcerers who took advantage of the opening she created in the war, she also established the Royal Order of Thaumaturges, the first order of dedicated Summer Magic specialists in the Freehold. . Claire is approachable and fair minded garnering respect even from those in other courts. Claire has been a Queen for a full decade and has grown comfortable with the weight of heavy responsibility that such a role entails. Few doubt that Lady Claire would give her life to ensure the safety of the Freehold. She is fearless and an implacable combatant in war, but always holds the safety of those in her charge in the forefront of her mind. When not under stress or pressed by matters of state Claire is an upbeat free spirit, with a somewhat off beat sense of humor. Claire enjoys surfing and does so year round, claiming to find the chill of the bay bracing. In her mortal life Claire is a influential lawyer well known for taking cases that appeal to her personal sense of honor. A common story circulated among the other courts is that each summer, on the night before her coronation Lady Claire repeats her offer to her Court, asking any who would wish to, to take the crown from her. The unspoken caveat to this offer, whisper the gossips of Winter, Spring and Fall, is that Summer Law demands that one who would take the crown must best the Queen in single combat. It is widely aknowledged that the Summer Queen is one of the deadliest Changelings in the city, and that engaging her in legitimate combat would be the equivilent to suicide. Beyond that, others might muse, one who did manage to take the crown would not hold it long, for the fool who dared to seize it from Claire's broken grasp would quickly learn the consequences of harming the beloved Queen of a Court defined by the emotion of Wrath. It is said that a strange relationship lingers between Lady Claire and the Blue Eyed Hag. It is said that Claire holds an ember of true unrestrained wrath in her heart for the ruler of Oakland. Since the War of Weeping Eyes the Hag has varied in her level of meddling with the Freehold of Gold and Iron, but when her meddling is suspected it is usually Claire who rides across the Dread Bridge to confront the Hag. Why the potent Hag tolerates this, and what it is about Claire that inspires something akin to dread in the beast is unknown. Yet on none of the occasions that Claire has ridden to that dangerous land has the Hag directly or indirectly attempted to harm her, a honor the had has routinely deomonstrated she will not extend to other "guests". Some say that this is because it was Claire who served as the rock upon which the Hag's invasion broke, and through some twist of the Wyrd the Hag has no power over her. Other recount that Claire once had a beloved, who she cannot bring herself to speak of even now years later. Romantics say Claire's beloved died in her arms during the war, and that this kindled a mote of true hate for the Hag in her heart which repels the vile bitches mighty magics like flame melts wax. Whatever the reason, it has only served to lend to Claire's legend. '''Motley: *Lydia Underover *??? Known Contracts (Assumed/Possible) *Fang and Talon (Fish/Sharks) 5 *Elements (Water) 4 *Eternal Summer 5 *Fleeting Summer 5 *Punishing Summer 5 *Hearth 3 *Vainglory 2 *Smoke 2 *Dreams 1 *Goblin Vow- Ocean